The development of the centrifuge as a tool to process materials is well known and fundamental to our society and the production of materials necessary for modern life. Centrifuges are used in almost every field of endeavor from isotope separation, human testing, earthquake simulation, biological and food processes, waste treatment, and oil treatment just to name a few.
As the centrifuge spins, tremendous forces are generated which tends to compress and tighten the threads holding the centrifuge access door in place and may make opening extremely difficult. There is a need for a tool that allows opening of a centrifuge with relative ease.